


Goodbye Bjayzl

by lumiere42



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Filk, Gen, Murder, Revenge, Torture, Vigilante Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: A little filk about Seven of Nine's Quest for Justice/Vengeance, as it intersected with Star Trek: Picard 1x5 'Stardust City Rag.'To the tune of the Dixie Chicks' 'Goodbye Earl.'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye Bjayzl

Seven and Icheb were like mom and son  
Ever since their Voyager days  
They knew what it was to be a Borg  
Who ended up getting away

Icheb joined Starfleet, Seven was a Ranger  
Everything was going great  
Seven made friends with the lovely Bjayzl  
And that was the knell of their fate

They didn't know Bjayzl was a serial killer  
Who sold Borg tech for a high price  
She kidnapped poor Icheb to strip him for parts  
And she ripped out his liver and lights

Seven got there five minutes too late  
To save Icheb from homicide  
That's when she learned her new friend was a killer --  
It didn't take her long to decide:  
Bjayzl had to die!

(Na na na na na na)  
Goodbye Bjayzl!  
You killed my kid? Now your ass is mine, Jay!  
You can run, but you cannot hide, Jay!  
I'll hunt you down  
And put you in the ground, Jay!

Seven showed up at just the right moment  
For saving Picard and his friends  
She agreed to help them rescue Maddox  
Though it didn't meet her real ends

The problem was that there was no law on Freecloud --  
Bjayzl would carry on crime  
Seven talked with Picard about what makes you human  
But it didn't change her mind

Picard gave her two phasers, she gave him her card  
And beamed down in a flash of light  
She phasered Bjayzl into strawberry jam  
And gave all her goons a big fight --  
They all had to die!

(Na na na na na na)  
Goodbye Bjayzl!  
Khan said revenge  
Is a dish best served cold, Jay!  
Ain't it cold  
Way out here in space, bitch?!

(Na na na na naaa naaa...)


End file.
